The awkward story
by Natsuhiboshisasori3
Summary: Hotaru and Namina go off on a mission and run into four members of the Akatsuki. Hotaru and Sasori find out they are on the same mission and decide to do it together but little do the girls know that the Akatsuki members have other plans for them after the mission.


The awkward story!

''Senpai!" Tobi shouted around the Akatsuki base. Deidara woke up and angerly shouted'' What the hell do you want Tobi hmm?'' which made the man child turn and squeal ''senpai!'' in shook his head with an irritated look on his face and softly said ''Oh god they are at it again.''

xxxxxxx

'' Miyuki-san you need to wake up now.'' Her maid Hinata said softly just before Hotaru stomped into the room dragging Namina out of the bed by her right leg.

xxxxxx

''Kakuzu senpai, Kakuzu senpai'' the man child yelled loudly yet excitedly bumping into Kakuzu himself making him drop a fifty dollar bill down the vent Kakuzu yelled angerly "damn it Tobi, Deidara keep control of your partner." I'm no baby sitter un! deidara said while pouting.

xxxxxx

"Damn it Hotaru I was getting up!" Namina said defensivly Hotaru giggled then said "yeah you said that two hours ago." While arguing thier other maid Ino walked into the kitchen and said "Minato-sama wants to see you both immeditly."

xxxxxx

''Senpai, Senpai help me, help Tobi hes a good boy!" Tobi said while panicing. "Not my fault you pissed off Kakuzu un!" Deidara said before Pain had walked out and looked at Tobi who had his head stuck in the vent and pain asked "what are you idiots doing Sasori just said Kakuzu... money... Tobi... Pain nodded and said "Well anyways I have a mission for you four so once your done getting his head out of the vent you four meet me in my office". Sasori nodded after Pain left Sasori let out an annoyed sigh while watching Deidara and Tobi argue while trying to get Tobi's head unstuck he then went to go knock on Kakuzu's room he knocked and said "pain-sama wants us to go to his office for information on our new mission." Then he walked into pain's office as the others followed behind him.

xxxxxxx

"You girls understand how dangerous and important this mission really is right?" asked Minato. The girls said "yes daddy" and with that the girls left. Hotaru looked at Namina and said "Dont go sleeping around once we get to the village cause the last thing I need is to drag your sluty ass out of some random guys bed." Namina pouted "pfft your no fun" she sighed and said "fine" the girls had split up going to different trees scoping out the area.

xxxxxx

Pain looked at the four and asked "You guys understand what I need done right?" They all nodded and then left Pain's office and started off on thier mission.

one hour later

" I'm tired of walking! Senpai give me a piggy back ride.'' Tobi said. Deidara looked irritated and shook his head "Why would I-" Tobi had jumped on his back and screamed "go horsey!" covering Deidaras eyes and ended up running into the tree that Namina was using to scope out the area Deidara fell on Tobi and Namina fell on Deidara Namina squealed and Hotaru started running to the tree where her sister was and yelled "Namina!" in a worried tone. Sasori and Kakuzu had heard Hotaru yelling and ran towards Tobi and Deidara to keep them out of trouble. "Damn that hurt like a bitch." Namina complained. Namina sat up with her legs on both side of Deidara in a sexual postion. "I leave you alone for two seconds and you are already fucking some guy, God you are such a slut!" Hotaru said in disgust.

"No I am not, I fell on him but then again he is super cute" Namina says smirking at Deidara. Sasori and Kakuzu had arrived and Sasori looks at the girl and then at Deidara with an amused look on his face. Sasori turned his face to Hotaru and asked "why are you girls here alone in the woods?" "Well I was looking for a strong man." Namina said pushing her boobs together. Sasori let out an annoted sigh ignoring Namin and started to talk to Hotaru asking her questions about who they were and what they were doing then he found out that they are on the same mission. Namina then said "Hey don't you dare ignore Namina Miyuki daughter of the great and powerful Minato Miyuki!"

Kakuzu dropped his brief case full of money in shock he's one of the top billionares then Deidara looked up and the busty blonde who was sitting ontop of him "Can you get off me yeah?." Namina looked down at the artist and smiled sweetly "No but I can get you off." She said winking at him. Deidara choked and blushed. Tobi started to scream "Senpai!" Deidara jerked up which made Namina fall off him but before she could fall to the ground Kakuzu caught her. Then Kakuzu says "you know miss Miyuki-san you owe me millons for saving your life." He smiled hoping she was niave enough to believe him. Hotaru rolled her eyes and said "Great just what we need another money hungry man." Sasori chuckled at Hotaru's comment. Tobi then got up jumping up and down singing " pretty girls are doing a mission with us yay." Hotaru giggled and said "Well I guess it couldn't hurt and it would get the job done quicker".


End file.
